I Am My Mom
"I Am My Mom" là tập phim thứ 25 của Mùa 4 của ''Steven Universe''. Tóm tắt Steven cố gắng sửa chữa lỗi lầm của mình. Chi tiết Steven thông báo với các Crystal Gems về tình huống khẩn cấp. Pearl tự hỏi Homeworld Gems lại bắt con người ở Thành phố Bãi Biển. Khi Steven nhắc đến một Topaz và một Aquamarine đã bắt mọi người thì Pearl sợ hãi cho rằng các Kim Cương đã đích thân phái họ tới .Steven cho rằng các Kim Cương gom con người cho Sở thú người của Kim Cương Hường, nhưng Amethyst chỉ ra có hàng nghìn người trên Trái Đất nhưng chỉ bắt bạn bè của Steven. Steven nhận được một bức ảnh về Funland được gủi từ điện thoại của Connie và cả nhóm lập tức tới Funland. Các Đá quý tách ra tìm Topaz và Aquamarine. Steven trở nên lo lắng khi cậu gọi cho Connie, và rồi nghe thấy nhạc chuông và lần theo tiếng nhạc và tìm thấy điện thoại Connie ở trên mặt đất. Garnet, Amethyst, và Pearl theo Steven. Bỗng nhiên, một tiếng chân lớn phát ra từ vòng đu quay. Topaz ló ra từ đằng, Aquamarine cũng xuất hiện cùng với số người bị nhốt trong cơ thể Topaz (Sadie, Lars, Jamie, Connie và Onion). Aquamarine để ý rằng Steven biết tất cả con người đang bị bắt giữ trong danh sách, dù gì "danh sách" cũng đến từ "Steven". While Steven does not understand, Garnet yêu cầu thả con người ra, họ từ chối. Aquamarine asks who they even are.Revealing themselves as the "Crystal Gems", Aquamarine gạt qua một bên, remembering hearing about "Rose Quartz's lackeys" in a report. Aquamarine và Topaz không đến Trái Đất vì các Crystal Gem hay Steven, họ sẽ để nhóm Steven yên nếu họ nói "Bố tôi" ở đâu.Steven nói rằng cậu không hiểu cô nói gì hết. Aquamarine claims that Yellow Diamond yêu cầu một "Bố tôi", một "Connie", một "Lars", một "Sadie", một "Người đưa thư", và một "Onion-Chắc-Vậy" - 6 con người được xác định trong bản báo cáo bởi Peridot-5XG. Steven nhớ lại khi cậu kể cho Peridot về nhiều người sống trên Trái Đất, ví dụ như ..."có bố tôi, Connie, Lars và Sadie, người đưa thư, Onion... chắc vậy..." (trong tập Marble Madness). Steven nhận ra rằng Aqumarine đang tìm một người tên "Bố tôi", dựa trên danh sách mà cậu "đưa". Garnet gạt qua một bên vì nhấn mạnh nhiệm vụ chính của họ là đánh bị kẻ thù và giải cứu mọi người. Garnet lao về phía Topaz, nhưng ngừng trong phút chót vì sẽ làm hại các con người bị giam bên trong (khi Jamie, vài giây trước khi bị Garnet tấn công, van xin rằng anh đã bước tiếp). Garnet bị Topaz nắm lấy rồi ném xuyên qua tấm gỗ. Pearl cố đánh trúng Topaz mà không làm hại con người bằng tốc độ và sự chuẩn xác. Trong khi Pearl bay về phía Topaz, Aquamarine ngăn cô bằng tia kéo phát ra từ chiếc đũa rồi ném cô lên không trung. Amethyst dùng roi mấy cố kéo Connie khỏi hợp thể nhưng Topaz chiếc roi mây và hạ gục Amethyst. Aquamarine bắt đầu mỉa mai hỏi Topaz mặc dù trí nhớ của cô , nhưng không biết thu thập con người có cần họ "còn sống" hay không. Từ chỉ thị Aquamarine, Topaz nắm đầu của Jamie, đe dọa sẽ giết anh nếu như không nói "Bố tôi" ở đâu. Steven makes up the fact that cậu chính là "Bố tôi". Aquamarine, nghi ngờ "Steven này" cũng là "My Dad", nhưng chấp nhận, mục đích để hoàn thành nhanh nhiệm vụ và rời khỏi Trái Đất. Hai Topaz tách ra và chuẩn bị giam Steven trong hợp thể. Pearl asks if Steven knows what he is doing, as Steven gives an affirmative thumbs-up in response, before being engulfed in their fusion. Steven định triệu hồi bong bóng bảo vệ trong người Topaz, nhưng cơ thể to lớn của Topaz quá dày khiến cậu triệu hồi bong bóng chạm. Aquamarine then reveals her spaceship, ngụy trang là phần nóc trên của vòng đu quay. Topaz jumps on with the captured humans, as Aquamarine blows a raspberry to the Crystal Gems. As she floats away into her ship, Pearl tries and fails to stab Aquamarine with her spear. With the Homeworld Gems and captured humans now the ship, Aquamarine sighs in relief. She sets a course to Homeworld, bragging on why the Diamonds needed her for this easy mission. Steven cuối cùng hình thành được bong bóng, khiến Topaz nổ tung, giải phóng những người mắc kẹt. Một cuộc đấu nổ ra giữ. A Topaz summons her weapon, a mace, and Connie suggests that her and Steven fuse. In a lack of time, they are unable to, as the Topaz instantly attempts to use her weapon, but are blocked. Meanwhile, Sadie and Lars are trying to get out. Lars is laying on the floor, while Sadie is grabbed by a Topaz and is not able to escape. Lars, not knowing what to do and afraid of them both getting hurt, hides under a step instead of trying to rescue Sadie. After fighting the Topazes with Connie, Steven mở được cửa tàu, cùng với Connie, Sadie, Jamie, và Onion. The Crystal Gems đã hợp nhất thành Alexandrite, giữ cho con tàu không duy chuyển. Steven nhờ Alexandrite di chuyển con tàu gần mặt nước để mọi người có thể nhảy xuống. Onion nhanh chóng nhảy xuống nước, tiếp theo đó là Jamie, Sadie, and Connie. With the humans are falling into the water, Steven still being on the ship, and Lars not being at the door, Aquamarine uses her wand, freezing Alexandrite and the humans in place. Aquamarine states that they can not go back to Homeworld mà không có đủ sáu "loại người" và Steven, người mà Aquamarine nghĩ là "Bố tôi". Dưới, Steven nghĩ ngợi một lúc rồi thừa nhận cậu không phải là "Bố tôi". Aquamarine bắt đầu cảm thấy khó chịu vì nhiệm vụ vẫn kéo dài. Steven nói rằng cậu có thể giúp cô kết thúc nhiệm vụ này, Steven tự nhận rằng cậu có giá trị nhiều hơn những người này. "Thủ lĩnh của phiến quân nổi loạn Crystal Gem, Đá quý đã đập nát Kim Cương Hường! Ta không phải là 'Bố ta'! Ta là mẹ ta!", Steven hét lên, để lộ viên đá quý trước bụng Aquamarine. "Ta là Rose Quartz!" Aquamarine thả Alexandrite và những người còn lại, mỗi người lần lượt rơi xuống và Alexandrite cũng tách rời. Pearl buồn bã cố ngăn Steven đừng làm vậy. Steven cho rằng cậu là người duy nhất có thể ngăn chặn việc này, các Crystal Gems van nài Steven đừng tới Homeworld. Steven thừa nhận "mẹ không muốn điều này, nhưng cậu thì có". Steven quay về phía cửa tàu. Pearl starts crying. Connie screams that he shouldn't dare follow them. Steven lets out a somber "I love you", khi lên tàu của Aquamarine. Con tàu đi với tốc độ ánh sáng, và Aquamarine, Topaz, và Steven (và Lars, vẫn ở trên tàu) tới Homeworld.